fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erana
Name: Erana Titles: (possibly) Hero of Silmaria Race: Half Faery Folk Occupation: Wizard, Hero Residence: Traveled throughout Glorianna, settles on Limnos, Silmaria Faction: Wizards Instute of Technocery Alignment: Good Erana's mother was a powerful mage and her father was a Faery Folk. She attended W.I.T and became a wizard. She traveled across Glorianna, using her magic to create places of peace and beauty, gaining such renown that her signature "E" became a symbol of peace. In her homeland of Mordavia, she created Erana's Garden. In East Fricana she enchanted the Pool of Peace. She placed a spell over the town of Spielburg, making it a town of peace. The spell did not effect the dark alley but otherwise successfully protected the town from the band of brigands. She also created Erana's Peace in the woods of Spielburg Valley, which was commonly believed to be her final resting place by locals. When the Cult of the Dark One began to summon Avoozl, Erana joined forces with the paladin called Piotyr and raised an army to defeat the Cult. Piotyr and their men fought the cultists, Erana battled Avoozl itself. In the end, she sacrificed her life to seal the gap between worlds -- trapping her spirit and the Dark One in between realms. Piotyr took Erana's Staff and placed it in a stone at the entrance to the town of Mordavia. A garden grew there, and a spell of peace was cast over the town. Erana contacted Piotyr through dreams, asking him to rescue her from her imprisonment. Without telling his wife Magda about his quest, he set out to recover the Dark One Rituals and was killed, leaving Erana still trapped. Though the wizards of W.I.T were able to sense she had not died, they could not determine her location or what had become of her. Years later, Devon Aidendale came to Mordavia. Erana reached out to him through dreams, trying to be rescued. Over the course of these dreams, Erana fell in love with Devon. The hero freed Erana's Staff and used it when he, Ad Avis, and Katrina tried to summon Avoozl. The staff freed Erana, and she was able to finally banish the Dark One completely. Then, her spirit passed on to Hades. Erana's spirit still clung to life due to her love of the hero Devon Aidendale. When Devon came to Hades, the Guardian gave him an option to resurrect either Erana or Katrina -- who was similarly bound to life. (The player can choose to rescue either or neither.) Erana, after being freed from Hades, sets up a peaceful garden on the isle of Limnos, the beautiful Erana's Retreat. She taught Devon the first aid spell and gave him a water breathing amulet to help him finish the Rites of Rulership. Devon gave her magical flower seeds for her garden and sokolatak-ya and flowers. (The player has the option to marry Erana as well.) When the Minos died, Erana appeared in his mansion to transport Devon and Elsa von Spielburg to the Dragon Blood Pool. She also teleported Toro to the battle. She aided in the fight with her protective and healing spells. (Though it does not happen in the game, there is also this very non-canon version of events.) External Links: Quest for More Glory, Anavrin's Shadows of Darkness Page Category:Allies (QfG) Category:Allies Category:Half Faery Folk Category:Wizards Category:Good Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Inhabitants of Hades Category:Inhabitants of the Savannah Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Heroes Category:Wizards Institute of Technocery Category:Females